His Love
by chocolate3271
Summary: He needed to save her but he just wasn't quick enough. Okoye/W'kabi.


There was no doubt Okoye loved her husband. She also loved her country. W'kabi loved his wife. He also loves his country. Both were fierce warriors who protected what they held dear. There fierce ability to love only added to their fierce loyalty to each other and Wakanda. Right then they were deep into a battle with the tunnelers.

The tunnelers were an approaching threat that had broke under the barrier. They were flooding the field and the Waknadans were defending what was theirs. W'kabi had gotten the rhinos to defend the front lines. While he fought a little voice in the back of his mind was worried about his wife. Something was nagging him.

His wife Okoye was the fiercest warrior Wakanda had to offering. He knew she could hold her own and lead her army to victory. He knew she would protect Wakanda until her dying breath. He also knew he loved her. He loved her more than he had ever loved anything before. She was everything to him. He knew from the day he first saw her she was the one he wanted for all time.

They had met her many years before. He first saw her when T'Challa asked him to the to a dinner for the king's staff. It was to be inducted in as an outside guardian. To say he was nervous was an understatement. He was dressed in his best clothes.

He had caught of glimpse of her at the table they would be sitting at. She was beautiful. She was dressed in her best dress and had her head freshly tattooed with warrior ink. When she saw him looking at her she smiled politely at him. His heart sped as she smiled. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. From then on it was history. They had married not long after they met and she moved onto his home not long after that.

W'kabi right then was riding a rhino into the battle to assist T'challa. He runs up over the hill and began slaughtering the tunnelers. He looked for Okoye catching a glimpse of her in the middle of the fight standing back to back with her right hand. A tunneler was sneaking up under ground just out of her line of sight. He needed to warn her. Jumping off the rhino he sprinted as fast as could towards his wife.

"Okoye!" he yells as ran.

His lung burned as ran towards the woman he loved. The tunneler was rapidly approaching her. It was fast. Faster than W'kabi could run.

Just as he came within a few feet of Okoye the tunneler exploded from the ground pushing W'kabi back. Dirt temporarily blinded him for only a moment. He could see the creature turning toward him. In a split second he saw the stinger lunge toward him. He covers his eyes.

He expected pain. He expected a sharp sensation in his chest. He expected the poison to pulsate through him. Instead he felt nothing. Carefully opening his eyes he sees his wife standing in front of him. She was perfectly still. Her breathing labored. Her eyes caught his. They were starting to fade. They both look down to see a stinger jabbed though Okoye's middle. The venom dripped from the hook. Their eyes meet again as she collapsed into his arms. He drops his spear and takes his wife in his arms. Blood lined her lips as she tried to speak.

"I will cover you." T'challa tells him. "Get her to Shiri."

In one movement he picks up his wife in his arms and takes off running as fast as he could go. His lungs burned as he reached the steps to the building. He could feel the life seeping from her as he ran.

He bursts into the lab. Shiri runs up to him and tries to take Okoye from him. He wouldn't let go of her.

"W'kabi." Shiri says. "I need to save her."

He let go of her and watched Shiri put her on the lab table. She starts working furiously trying to save her best friend. The poison had already entered her system and was spreading in her blood. Sweat poured down her skin and mixed with blood flooding the table. She worked as hard as she could to beat the poison before it killed her.

"W'kabi." She chokes out.

"I'm right here my love." he whispers to her while squeezing his hand.

Just as the words rolled off his lips her eyes slide shut. A loud ringing fills the room as they shut.

"No!" Shiri screams as tears roll down her face.

She tried everything she could to save her. Tears run down her face as she dropped to her knees.

"What are you, doing?" W'kabi asks.

"She's gone." Shiri sniffs.

He looks at his wife who was loosing color in her face. Her chest was no longer registering breaths. He realized what she was saying. He felt his heart break. He slowly stands up and looks at her. With tears stinging his eyes he places his lips on hers giving one last long kiss to his love.

"I'm so sorry."


End file.
